Ghost City
by L'Arc-en-Ciel227
Summary: Naruto and his band Ghost City, which include Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kiba, have been a top selling rock/ alternative band for five years straight. To keep the band safe, they're sent to high school for their last year, the boys are in for a surprise in the new environment. As well as Naruto dealing with his new found feelings for a certain raven. SasuNaru NejiGaa KakaIru AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly do not own Naruto or the songs from band Ghost Town T.T **

**Warning: First story please don't kill me cause i forgot this and this is a yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it :) **

Chapter 1

The air was stuffy in the dark huge room. The bodies crowded around the dance floor, everyone going almost crazy with excitement of the oncoming concert. The multi-coloured lights sweeping across the room and only enhancing what would be an awesome night. A boy, unlike the others there, was calmly going through the crowd getting closer to the front. He was tall with black hair that rose in a weird spiked style at the back and had long bangs surrounding his face. Ignoring the looks sent his way, the raven moved on, his closely fitted faded black skinny jeans, tight long sleeve black shirt with tiny bats on the shoulder's of his back, and studded wrist bands not even hindering his movements in any way. His charcoal eyes assessed the crowd in front of him coldly; deciding to hell with it the raven harshly pushed the people out of his way and approached the booth, with the best view of the stage, where his friends were currently occupying. Smirking he turned to his best friend beside him and gesturing to the people the raven had pushed away, he commented "See, you just have to be firm with them."

His best friend, whose long brown hair was let out for once, and wearing his most comfortable clothes of faded grey skinny jeans, black long sleeved shirt that had a swirly lavender design along his left side making his lavender eyes, that looked back at the raven with a raised eyebrow which one could tell meant 'really... I never would have guessed', stand out more so. Reaching the boot, the two boys nodded their greetings to the group. Suigetsu, who's blue blond hair looked bleach blond in the lights, smiled at the new arrivals making themselves comfortable, "Did you really have to push those people so hard Sasuke? I swear one girl lost a tooth from the way she fell." Sasuke Uchiha, the raven, just shrugged his answer, uncaring of the people who were in his way.

Neji Hyuuga, the long brown haired boy, just smirked, "Suigetsu why would he care when his brother owns the club? And he's never cared about the people who get in his way." He said smiling; "Now when is this band going to come on stage?"

Karin, the obnoxious red-head in their group, made herself known by responding to Neji's question, "Well, the DJ said the band, Ghost City, will be on in about five minutes."

Rock Lee, a bowl haired cut bushy eyebrow-ed who was thankfully not in his usual green jumpsuit attire, looked about ready to jump for joy. "Awesome! Our youthful adventure will be commencing soon!"

Sakura Haruno, a bubblegum pink haired girl, who believes she the sexiest girl alive (for some reason), rolled her eyes at Lee's antics. "Lee don't be dumb it has already commenced as the curtain is begin raised up now." in her most haughtiest and annoying voice, responded. Everyone in the group double taked at what Sakura had said and looked towards the stage. The rest of the girls Ino and Hinata, Neji's cousin, squealed at the sight.

The curtain now fully raised but the stage still dark with no lights on, was suddenly a washed with light when a guy with blond spiky hair ran up the stage with a microphone. His black skinny jeans with its studded belt that had a chain loop connecting from the belt loops at the front closest to the buckle to what seemed to be the middle loop in the back and his tight white cotton vest that had black angel wings on the back that was seen as he turned to bring what looked like the rest of the band. "Hey guys! Are you ready to rock!" The blond guy shouted in the microphone. The cheers at the guys' announcement were deafening.

"Okay guys I'm Naru and this is my band members, Gaara," the guy he pointed to had auburn red hair, green eyes that were surrounded by dark eyeliner, and a small red tattoo of the kanji 'love' on his forehead. Gaara's outfit consisted of very ripped black denim jeans and a grey silk muscle top that hugged his torso, his black converse all stars hitting the ground softly as he picked up his guitar. "Shika," the guys pony tailed pineapple spiked hair grey skinny jeans with a silver studded belt, fish net long sleeve shirt that showed his lily tattoo on his chest clearly seen, and the heavy seeming chain necklace was visibly seen even though he was behind the keyboard."And Kiba." Kiba's open dark purple sleeveless hooded vest, grey skinny jeans, black plastic bracelets that covered his forearms, and his black Doc Martin's only highlighted his strange upside down red triangle tattoos that were on both of his cheeks as he sat behind the drum set. "And we are Ghost City! As a special gift to our host this evening, we'd like to start with Skeleton!"

Pointing right at the audience the blond who, Sasuke noticed eyes were a cerulean blue, started to sing.

_I say tonight we go ouuuuttt,_  
_Get our minds in the clouds,_  
_And all our spineless friends,_  
_Are coming out to scream and shout,_  
_We're tearing out the seams,_  
_My skin can't handle me._

_She's got a way of saying..._  
_She's always telling me..._

Staring at the blond guy, 'Naru', the raven was surprised when right before the chorus, charcoal eyes met cerulean blue.

_Your skeleton forgot to bring its back bone,_  
_Next time pack it in your body bag,_  
_Your skeleton forgot to bring its back bone,_  
_Your broken ribs are cracking me up._  
_(ohh, oh,oh,oh, ooohhhh)_

The eyes stared at each other and didn't even seem to want to let go. Sasuke could not remember a time where he had ever actually wanted to stare at someone for a long period of time and not look away. Tilting his head to the side the raven kept staring at the blond, running his eyes over his face and body, noticing new things about the almost fox like looking singer, with his whisker like scars that were across each cheek. Going back to the amazing cerulean eyes that seemed to almost change to different blues, he kept staring, not caring of the others around him.

_You say I'm bad to the bone,_  
_But girl you really don't know,_  
_The ones that got away, were tied to lose._  
_Without the moon, I haven't changed in days,_  
_I'm breaking out this cage._

_She's got a way of saying..._  
_She's always telling me..._

_Your skeleton forgot to bring its back bone,_  
_Next time pack it in your body bag,_  
_Your skeleton forgot to bring its back bone,_  
_Your broken ribs are cracking me up._  
_(Ohh, oh, oh, oh, ooohhhoh)_

Seeing the fox-like singers eyes running over his face, the raven smirked and took a swing of his newly arrived drink. As the bitter taste of his bourbon-on-the-rocks, slid down his throat the fox gave him a bright smile and started dancing towards the end of the stage as he sang the last part of the song.

_I'm tearing through your skin to your bone._  
_Breaking through your ribs to your heart,_  
_It was mine to keep from the start._  
_Who are you to tear us apart?_

_I always wanted you to fucking tell the truth,_  
_And now I finally know who you are on the inside._  
_Damn, I like your insides._

_Your skeleton forgot to bring its back bone,_  
_Next time pack it in your body bag._  
_Your skeleton forgot to bring its back bone,_  
_Your broken ribs are cracking me up._  
_(Oh oh oh ooohhh oh)_

With the guitar and keyboard bringing the finale end to the song, the crowd went wild as the band circled together near the keyboard as they drank water from their water bottles. Sasuke, watching the blond as he drank his water, didn't notice the person coming up behind him until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a his brother taller than him, with longer dark hair that was tied back in a pony tail and who's dark eyes were peering at the raven in concern. "Itachi what's up?"

Looking around to check his brother's friends were occupied with one another, Itachi leaned down to the raven's ear and asked him softly, "do you see something you like?" nodding his head towards the stage, where the group was now dispersing to their designated spots. The tinniest bit of red stained the raven's cheeks as he looked toward the stage also. "Maybe. What of it?"

Itachi smiled, "Well just be careful. I'll give you free rain but, don't believe you might not see him again." At the raven's confused look, Itachi just chuckled. "So do you want me to introduce you and your friends after the concert?"

"Hn."

"Good. So get your friends after and bring them to the room beside my office." Smiling Itachi turned away, heading for the stage to talk to his guests. "Oh, and Sasuke," the raven just stared at his older brother coldly, "don't drink to much." Laughing at the glare his brother gave him, Itachi ran, or as close as an Uchiha would ever run in public, to the stage.

~O0ooo0O~

Naruto Uzumaki, 'Naru', was curious about the pale, black haired boy with the charcoal eyes that stared at him during the whole performance. Thinking the guy was really attractive; the fox hoped he'd be able to see the raven again.

"Nar-"

Startled at seeing fingers being snapped in front of his face, Naruto came back to reality and pushed aside his thoughts of the raven. "What's up Shika?" Seeing the semi-concerned faces around him, he smiled as he linked his hands behind his head. "What'd I miss?"

Rolling their eyes at his usual antics, they got back to the situation at hand. "Anyways, we've decided it would probably be best to go with Monster and In Flames next, and then end with Voodoo. Kay?" Everyone nodded, keeping to Shika's plan.

"Hey, isn't that the host Itachi coming over here," Gaara announced in his deep, yet low, voice. All of their heads swerved towards the stairs where, indeed Itachi Uchiha, the owner of the club, was coming up.

Itachi nodded his greeting as he reached them, "So, you guys have about three more acts left, I was wondering if after you guys would mind meeting me at my office. Also, would any of you be opposed to meeting some people? I've already cleared it with your manager but I just wanted to check with you guys."

They all nodded, Naruto, being Naruto, said," Oh that will be so much fun! We have no problem with that. We can't wait!," while he jumped up and down a bit. Itachi just smirked and nodded to them as a response as he turned away and headed to his office.

~O0ooo0O~

During the next two acts Naruto was feeling slightly anxious, but at the same time heated. The reason for this? A certain raven who stared at him during both of the performances, while steadily drinking what looked to be bourbon-on-the-rocks. It was seriously unnerving for Naruto, especially when he was singing. Multiple times Gaara, who was on the guitar and would sing backup, would look at him with concern since he was usually near the fox and could see him clearly. Having Gaara worried is not a good thing, so to prevent the raven from getting hurt, or worse dying, Naruto gave the smallest of nods and made his smile bigger each time Gaara noticed. Finally having the last number arrive, Naruto heaved a huge sigh of relief. Finishing his water, Naruto turned to the crowd and yelled, "Are you ready for this! This last song is for those out there who have a abusive relationships and have lived through it. Its Voodoo time!" The screaming was deafening and Naruto thrived on them, doing a handspring to the front of the stage landing, Naruto started singing.

_I hate the way your making me act around your friends,_  
_And the way you keep saying you won't let me in._  
_Now I'm starving for your attention._  
_While your begging for my affection._

_And my habit of crawling in your bed at night,_  
_Is leading you to thinking that this is for life._  
_But I'm starving for your attention._  
_While your begging for my affection._

Deciding to play around a bit with the raven, while the fox sang 'affection' he looked the raven right in the eyes and winked. To say that the raven was shocked would be an understatement, he actually choked on his bourbon. His face turning slightly red from what Naruto could see. The raven's lavender eyed friend who sat beside him, leaned close as if asking if he was okay. The raven just nodded impatiently and focused intently again on Naruto. Naruto, just holding back laughter, went on with the song.

_Suffering is easy with a villain like me._  
_Now your contemplating leaving but you can't escape the,_  
_Thought's of what they told you would happen in the end,_  
_Now I bet your really wishing that we had never met!_

_I'm thinking back to when we met in that ghost town (or in their case a club :)), and how it felt to be held and never let down._  
_My lifeless touch was just the touch that you were waiting for,_  
_My evil ways were always there, just couldn't see before._

_Tear me limb from limb,_  
_I'm just a voodoo doll._  
_Stick a needle in my eye,_  
_So I can finally cry_  
_So I can finally cry!_

'Man', Naruto thought, 'this song sometimes seriously depresses me. But whatev's the show must go on'. Smiling the fox just kept going, feeling as though there was nothing around him to hold him back and he was free. Creeping into his thoughts were those charcoal eyes surrounded by pale skin. Knowing he had to concentrate on the performance and not an attractive... angel lookalike... SHIT! Kay gots to concentrate.

_Now I feel the pain of your lighter's flame burning at my feet_  
_You make it hard to sleep,_  
_Got another pain, gonna make me suffer till I lose my mind._  
_Gonna make me feel it till you take my life._  
_You got a evil mind._  
_I taught you just in time._

_Tear me limb from limb_  
_I'm just a voodoo doll._  
_Stick a needle in my eye._  
_So I can finally cry,_  
_So I can finally cry!_

_My lifeless touch was just a touch that you were waiting for._  
_My evil ways were always there just couldn't see before._  
_Got another plan, gonna make me suffer till I lose my mind._  
_Gonna make me feel it till you take my life._  
_You got a evil mind._  
_I taught you just in time._  
_You scream, "Your finally mine"._  
_But babe I'm still alive._

_Tear me limb from limb_  
_I'm just a voodoo doll_  
_Stick a needle in my eye_  
_So I can finally cry_  
_So I can finally cry_

_Tear me limb from limb_  
_I'm just a voodoo doll._  
_Stick a needle in my eye_  
_So I can finally cry_  
_So I can finally cry._

'Finally finished!' Naruto rejoiced inside as the band ran to the back of the stage. When the curtain finally went down, the fox turned to the other group members "Kay, guys lets go to where Itachi said cause I want to eat! I am starved!"

Shika, or Shikamaru, just rolled his eyes and decided to bust the fox's bubble, "So do you even know where that is o smart one. Also, he never said there would be food there, and how are we supposed to get to wherever it is safely when there's a huge crowd outside that all wants a piece of us?" With each of his true points Naruto clearly deflated until he looked at Shikamaru in defeat. "Shika why do you always have to bite my moment. How did it taste?"  
Shikamaru smiled his small smile, "Delicious."

"Ah, there you guys are," Itachi walked over to them, with two guys behind him. "Good. I wasn't sure if I had told you guys where we were meeting and if you even knew the way there." Motioning to the two guys behind him, a red head with almost emotionless eyes and a blond whose bangs covered one eye while the rest was tied back. "These two are Sasori and Deidara, guys this is the band Ghost City. Now let's head to the lounge." Itachi waved them forward.

Taking a back way the band never saw while they were chilling back there earlier, they headed up the stairs and made their way down a hallway. Finally stopping near the end Itachi opened a door to what Naruto guessed was the lounge and led them in. The highly lavished room with its big, fluffy looking couches and settles, with a big fireplace on the wall of the opposite side of the room, cherry wooded coffee tables were stationed in different points of the room. Even Gaara, who was a serious fashion critic 'though he'd never let anyone know' approved of the room and settled on one of the bigger blood red coloured settles. As everyone else sat down, mostly closest to the fireplace, Itachi whispered something to Sasori, who then left to do his bidding. "So our other guests should be arriving soon and I had the idea that you guys might be hungry after that and so I'm having the kitchen bring up something, they should be here in about five-to-ten minutes."

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled, jumping up from the couch. "I told you there'd be food Shika!"

Itachi just chuckled and sat down waving Naruto back down. As everyone else was laughing Deidara and Kiba were literally on the floor trying to get some air, even Gaara brought out his smile. Naruto now red in the face just sat down beside Shikamaru, while Kiba and Deidara finally got themselves off the floor and sat on the other couch. That's how Sasuke and his group found them all, laughing on the couches and not seeming to end any time soon.

~O0ooo0O~

Sasuke, more shocked about the fact that his older brother was laughing, almost wondered if he should ask what was so funny when he was beaten to the punch by Sakura and Ino, who couldn't seem to keep their annoying mouths shut.

"EEEEEEEHHHHH! IT'S GHOST CITY!" Sakura and Ino squealed together. To say that the people in the room didn't see that coming would be an understatement, everyone froze. When the girls looked as though they were about to jump the guys and cause them to become deaf, Sasuke motioned to Suigetsu and pointed to the girls clearly saying 'stop them before I have to kill them'. Suigetsu saluted to Sasuke and tackled the girls to the ground.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it :) first ever story so tell me if there's some mistakes :D Also, if your SasuNaru fans check out my sisters chatnoir-chan fanfic 'Golden Kitsune' XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so sorry! I wanted this to be out earlier but due to family circumstances and my procrastinating (sorry D:) was unable to but here you go the second chapter XD! Also, it has been kindly pointed out to me by _NejiGaara4ever _that Gaara's hair is not auburn, as was put in the first chapter, but more flame or firetruck red, so as of this moment that's what it will be :D Thank you and have a great day guys ^_^ **

**Chapter 2**

_[Spoken]_

_Mayday!Mayday! The ships going down._

_And as your captain, I'm ready to drown._

_I'm gonna drown so deep in you_

_I'm gonna drown so deep in you!_

_This necklace that you've got wrapped around my neck,_

_Will choke me slowly to my death,_

_And I'm into that(Whoa Oh)_

_~"Tentacles" Ghost Town_

After letting Suigetsu deal with the annoying interferences, Sasuke walked over them uncaring, as Neji and Karin followed close behind. Ignoring the sounds of the scuffle behind him, Sasuke walked over to his older brother, while his eyes found and caught the eyes of the fox on the way to the settle. "Aniki. Sorry for them," nodding toward the two girls rolling on the ground trying to get away from the slightly blue haired boy. Itachi just nodded, accepting his younger brothers apology and turned toward the band. "Otouto, please have yourself and your friends take a seat." Once everyone was seated, Itachi began the introductions, "Sasuke, Neji, Karin, Suigetsu, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino, this is Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaru, Ghost City." Turning to the band, he indicated to Sasuke, "As you can tell this is my younger brother."

"Wow, that's so cool! You guys look crazy alike in your superiority, but at the same time completely different." Naruto exclaimed, almost rising from his chair in surprise, if it wasn't for Gaara who was beside him and grabbed the fox's arm, holding him down. Turning towards Gaara, the blond asked "Do you think they're completely different in personalities too,like how fraternal twins are?". Gaara just raised a nonexistent eyebrow,"Well if you want to know, why don't you just ask?" Looking as if the thought had never occurred to him, the blond looked towards the brothers expectively.

Feeling perplexed about the blonds random change in attitude, the raven just looked at his brother and gave him a subtle face that said 'don't even think of it, he's mine.' Itachi nodded leaving it to his otouto, Sasuke looked right at the blond fox, "Well if you want to know, then I'm inclined to answer, but first off I'll only tell you," and stood up waiting for the blond. The fox smiled widely at the prospect learning something new and interesting, and jumped up to follow the raven. Leading the blond to a love seat in the darkest part across the room from the others, he waved his arm to the seat indicating for the blond to sit first. Sitting down close to the blond so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard, and because he wanted to, the raven smirked in anticipation.

The blond just smiled at the ravens obvious amusement and asked, shrugging, "Did you actually plan on telling me or was that your way of getting me alone with you?"

The ravens slightly raised eyebrows and the slight widening of his eyes was the only indication that Sasuke was surprised. 'He's observant,' the raven thought, while laughing on the inside at the little fox's acting game. "Do you actually want to know or did you have the same reason?"

Laughing at how the raven seemed to answer his questions with other questions, the blond answered "I do want to know, but I may have had dual purposes when agreeing so easily." Sasuke couldn't help himself and slid closer to the fox so he could slip his arm around the rockers shoulders. "How about I tell you what you want to know then you tell me a bit about yourself, besides your name and that your in a band." When the fox nodded, accepting the terms, Sasuke continued, while running his fingers softly on the fabric of the fox's shirt that had been tempting him all night. "Well me and my brother are alike beyond looks, but its mostly just in the family Uchiha business way. Besides that we have some stuff in common, but Itachi is more calm about things whereas I tend to think but not as deeply as him and sometimes will get angry easier if its regarding a person close to me." Pointed looking at the fox, giving him a warning and a subtle hint, "So now that I've answered that, tell me about yourself."

-O00o00O-

Feeling happy for the attention and aching to be with the raven longer, Naruto just smiled widely but reminded himself 'Got to keep your cool, so to not scare away this hot man and don't be weird'. "Okeei dokeei. Well I was raised in the business," at the ravens raised eyebrow Naruto elaborated, "My grandparents own the music company we sing for and since my parents were in it and met from music, they decided that even if I couldn't sing I could dance or play an instrument...Whatever. So when they discovered I could sing, and do it well, they asked if I wanted to do it. By that time, I had already been in tones of dancing and music lessons, so the business was all I knew by then, so I saw no point in dismissing it, and I wanted to, so that made it easier. And so the start of my career." Holding his breath for the ravens reaction to his water downed version of his 'beginning'. Naruto felt nervous for the first time, never having been in a relationship before had the fox at a slight disadvantage and feeling kind of weird of how to treat the raven 'to make his feelings obvious or not'. Pondering this Naruto almost missed the ravens answer.

"So how old were you when you started professionally singing?"

"Well-" Naruto began.

"Sasuke-kun!" An annoying voice screeched, startling both Sasuke and Naruto. "Why are you all the way over here?" The bubblegum haired girl launched herself on the back of the couch, unheeding to the fact that Naruto was there, or just not caring, Naruto wasn't sure which.

Sasuke glared at her, the blond almost commemorated the pink girl or her bravery, cause anyone would have shrivelled and died in the epicentre of that glare. But the blond was annoyed that this girl was interrupting his time with Sasuke, so he didn't.

"Sakura as you can obviously see I am talking to Naru here, so I would rather you either step away _now _or I'll make you." Sasuke's threat, cause that was what it clearly was, left no room for suggestion and demanded for obedience.

Sakura paled a bit, but seemed to ignore his advice, as if used to it, and turned to Naruto. "What are you doing here all alone with MY Sasuke-kun?"

As Sasuke was about to answer her, his incredulous look saying all his disbelief at her audacity, Naruto raised his hand to silence him. "_Your _Sasuke-kun?" Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? Since if he was yours than he wouldn't be sitting with me in the first place, now would he? So maybe you should rethink that statement." all said with a kind smile in her direction.

Her jaw dropped and she looked lost for a moment, making the fox almost feel bad for her. Sasuke smirked, amusement clear in his eyes, "If that was all you needed to know Sakura, then I suggest you leave." Looking like she was about to say something, Sasuke stopped her with a finger. "Get it through your head, I don't want you, I never will and your annoying me, so go." Sakura looked as though she was about to cry, then fury filled her expression and she turned to Naruto and glared hatefully at him and stomped off to the group. _Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, _was all Naruto thought to himself as she left.

The raven turned back to Naruto after saying his piece, not even looking for if she left. "So where were we?"

The fox smiled widely at the raven, laughing softly as he shook his head. "Moving on then?" At the ravens nod Naruto spoke. "Good. So, at first I had singing lessons to strengthen my voice. Though so as to keep my 'talent' a secret my mom trained me and then I had my first performance when I was 9."

"Hn. So how did you and the band get together?"

"Hmm-" before Naruto could answer the door to the lounge swung open. Sasuke quickly swung around to look at the people in the doorway with a lethal glare. "Naru!" seeing Iruka's glance around the room stop on him and the raven, the blond decided it would be best to hurry this up a bit, given Iruka's tendencies to be a protective mother hen. Feeling nervous Naruto offered the raven his phone, "Give me your number so that I can tell you later, if you want." The raven smiled a small smile for the first time of their conversation. The smile sent Naruto off kilter for a second as his heart skipped a beat a started up again fast. _Damn he is way too gorgeous to be real, _Naruto thought as he blushed a bit. Coughing into his elbow the fox and the raven exchanged phone numbers, both anticipating their next encounter. Looking at his grandfather and fathers, Naruto stood up pulling Sasuke with him. Smiling at the raven, he led him over to the just as his family decided to make introduce themselves to the group.

-O00o00O-

As they walked back towards the group Naruto noticed that some of the people were gone. That mostly being the bubblegum haired bitch and the other crazed girls. Naruto signed in relief, not wanting to be hounded by the annoying tri-some. Sasuke noticed the blond sign and smirked, as if knowing the reason behind that relief.

"Kid, whatcha doing over there?" His grandfather, Jiraiya, asked the fox as himself and the raven came over.

"Haha. Chill gramps, I was making a new _friend_." Naruto said with a laugh, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway aren't you going to introduce yourself first before starting in on me?" Naruto smirked at the sheepish look that crossed Jiraiya's face at his statement. Taking a seat on the couch Gaara was on with Sasuke, Naruto gave his family the go ahead.

Iruka immediately noticed all the eyes on them and blushed, making the scar across his nose and cheeks stand out more than his brown spiked pony tail that bobbed in his surprise. "Oh how rude of us! We just barged in and got distracted. I am Iruka, this is my husband Kakashi, we're Naru and Gaara's fathers, and this is their grandfather, and manager, Jiraiya." Kakashi's trademark mask was in place, covering his face all the way to his nose, his silver hair strategically falling over his left eye covering his scar that was over said eye and a bit of cheek. But Naruto could tell he was amused from his eye twinkle. Jiraiya on the other hand was outwardly smirking, on the verge of laughing. His long white hair tied back in a pony tail. Naruto laughed at the slight surprise on Sasuke and Neji's face, while Suigetsu and Hinata's jaw actually dropped, from Iruka's announcement. Itachi seemed to already know since his expression didn't seem to change. Iruka kept smiling, oblivious to the stares. Shikamaru just kept his head against the couch trying to sleep, while Kiba just smirked at the questionable glances from the teens.

Itachi took the initiative to introduce his party, pointing to the younger raven beside Naruto."This is my younger brother Sasuke, and his friends Suigetsu, and Neji and Hinata, who are cousins." The blond noticed how Kiba seemed really interested in the raven haired girl Hinata, but what confused Naruto was how the lavender eyed guy, Neji, was sneaking glances at Gaara. Which wouldn't be surprising since his brothers adorable, but the redhead was actually looking back at the brunette and whenever they met eyes, the redhead would have the slightest pink in his otherwise pale cheeks. '_Well. Would you look at that my little panda's growing up!' _Naruto squealed to himself in excitement. '_Aw I just want to pinch his cheeks! But he'd kill me if I did it in front of people so I'll just have to wait until we get home.'_

Iruka double taked when he finally noticed Kiba's state of dress. "Kiba! What are you doing wearing your vest open like that?"

"Ah." Kiba started looking nervous. Iruka just tapped his foot, patiently waiting for the explanation.

"It's a fashion statement...?" Kiba looked at Naruto uncertainly.

"Hey don't try bringing me into this." The blond crossed his arms. "Your the one that choose that outfit. Looks great, but you still choose it."

Iruka's eyebrow started to twitch. "Just because something looks good does not mean that it's the best thing to wear in such a big crowd. Especially at this ti-"

"Iruka." Kakashi spoke for the first time, silencing Iruka mid-speech.

Noticing the serious look in Kakashi's eye and Jiraiya's face, Naruto and Gaara exchanged glances, Shikamaru opened one of his eyes and raised an eyebrow, while Kiba just remained oblivious as he looked at the raven haired lavender eyed girl that was across from him. Gaara's slight nod told the blond that they were going to talk about it later. '_I wonder what they're hiding...'_

"Anyways. Kids it's time for us to go." Jiraiya just kept smiling even though he had just ruined the coming together of three couples. The blonds "Wah?!" and Kiba's groan of disappointment, "but I wanted to party," just seemed to give the white haired man greater amusement.

Gaara and Shika both stood up, not even bothering to argue. At Kakashi's stern glare that yelled '_don't fuck with me,' _Naruto and Kiba grudgingly stood up, not even tempting to go against Kakashi.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all. Itachi we have the schedule for the month so I'll call you tomorrow to do details." Itachi nodded his asset and led the group to the door. Naruto smiled at how the older raven didn't have to say a word to get his say in things. Walking to the door the group waved goodbye to their new acquaintances while the blond turned giving his most dazzling smile to the younger raven and walked out.

~O00o00O~

**Gaara's PV (at concert)**

"Okay so right when I announce you guys is when your supposed to run onstage to take your places." Naruto's cerulean blue eyes were alight with excitement that was contained only by the need to make sure everything was in order. Gaara smiled to himself at his brothers obsessive compulsiveness, '_Aw he's adorable, his OCD just makes him cuter.'_

"Naru! We know already! You've told us like fifteen times!" Kiba waved his arms up and down. '_Idiot dog.' _Was all Gaara could think as he shook his head. Looking over at Shikamaru the redhead wasn't surprised to see the brunette roll his eyes at the dogs behaviour.

"Oh." Naruto looked surprised and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about the idiot Naru, he's just exaggerating." The redhead ruffled the blonds hair softly. "So should we go."

Naruto nodded and skipped towards the stage, the rest of the group followed. When they got to the side, they stopped waiting for the curtain to go up all the way. "Go Naru." Shikamaru gave the blond his microphone and pushed him lightly to the centre stage. Gaara watched Naruto, entranced by the faces of the blond as he sealed his fear inside of himself and brought out the his most dazzling smile and ran up the stage.

Knowing that he was always the first called up after Naruto, the redhead cracked his fingers and nodded to the others before turning and heading up the stage right when his name was called. Picking up his guitar, the redhead checked that everything was in order before looking out to the crowd as always; feeling some insurance in taking in the excited faces of the crowd. Gaara's breath stopped as he suddenly was caught by a pair of lavender eyes that seemed to have no pupils, just an intensity that made one almost loose themselves. Luckily for the redhead his recovery was instantaneous and was able to start right into the song at Naruto's signal. '_I've never seen such a colour before. I wonder if they're contacts? Hmm. Not likely since there wasn't any pupils. Interesting.'_

Some time in the second chorus the redhead noticed how though his blond brother was singing, his attention was completely focused on a raven haired individual who was sitting in a booth. Not only that but the raven was a companion to the lavender eyed '_attractive' _male that Gaara had noticed earlier. '_Very interesting'. _Knowing his brother like he did, the redhead knew right away that this raven was different from his other conquest, both male and female. The blonds darkened eyes only seemed to confirm Gaara's suspicions since usually the blonds eyes would get lighter if it was just lust.

At the end of the song when they huddled together, though the raven didn't see Itachi come up behind him, Gaara did. Seeing the two together the redhead was sure that they were related and since they already knew Itachi, who owned the club and various other businesses, Gaara was sure that they would probably meet the raven soon, which would make his brother happy. Feeling satisfied in his new knowledge that this could continue for his brother, the red head smirked (cause he most certainly would never smile, unless to Naruto) and brought his attention back to the group. Commenting when he saw Itachi coming towards them, they all turned to look at the older raven.

After telling them what would happen after the concert, the redhead and the older raven locked eyes, knowing that the older raven had seen what he had and had noticed him seeing it. Both knowing that their brothers' happiness rested on this working, they both nodded to each other, silently agreeing to give them the little '_push' _ then let the 'chips fall as they may.' _Seems that he's smarter then he lets on... Interesting._

~O00o00O~

When reaching the lounge at the end of the concert, Gaara immediately, in an inadvertent way of course, got Naruto and the younger rave, Sasuke, alone. Or as alone they could get in a lounge filled with people. Seeing that they seemed completely oblivious to any others but themselves, Gaara turned back to the other group with a faint, but certainly_ there, _smile. Looking up Gaara was shocked to find lavender eyes staring at him, catching that smile and seeming interested on what had made him happy. Quickly looking away had him unfortunately looking at Shikamaru who had a knowing glint in his eyes. Since unlike most people, Shikamaru was a genius when it came to everything, especially body language and facial features. _Shit. _Really not wanting to be bothered about it, the redhead let his thoughts drift to the important matter at hand, his brother and his brothers happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for taking forever and a half with this but school keeps me busy :) also because im just a procrastinator ;P Hope y'all like this XD **

Chapter Three

_(She's got another thing that's coming,_

_I've got a surprise._

_If only she known my secret,_

_She might think twice)_

_Love drug, love drug... Overdose_

_Now I'm wasted._

_Your love is no fun... Chemicals with no chaser._

"_I'm Wasted"- Ghost Town_

**Naruto's PV**

On the way home the group seemed to be in their own little worlds, except for Shikamaru who was just sleeping. Staring out the window all the fox could think about was the interesting raven, Sasuke. The music playing from the CD player, Kakashi's Music Mix, was completely not helping the situation.

_And I think that shorty I have a thing for you_

_Doing it on purpose while you working it,_

_I can tell by the way you looking at me girl,_

_I wanna make love in this club, in this club, in this club_

Feeling kinda annoyed how he couldn't get back in his groove, the blond looked to Gaara for distraction. But unfortunately for the blond his redheaded brother seemed occupied with his own thoughts, glaring at the front window, as if not aware of the world around him. '_Damn', _Naruto cursed to himself, raising his hand to his eyes the blond rubbed them, trying to banish the onyx coloured eyes filled with amusement and lust, that seemed to have implanted itself in his mind. The fox rolled his eyes at himself, annoyed at how Sasuke hadn't even touched him, '_yet', _his mind whispered, and already he was reacting to him. '_Fuck'._

After having dropped off Kiba and Shikamaru, Naruto had still yet to get those onyx eyes out of his mind. Finally on their way home after getting Jiraiya home, all the blond wanted to do was sleep. Resting his head on Gaara's shoulder, who didn't react at all, Naruto closed his eyes; as he drifted off the sound of soft laughter, that was dark and felt like warm melted chocolate running throughout his body, echoed in his mind with the image of red lips turning up in amusement, Naruto felt his own answering smile curl up as the darkness consumed him.

~O00o00O~

**Gaara's PV**

As Naruto fell asleep on his shoulder, Gaara ran his hand through the gold spiked locks softly, his lips curling up at the blonds' small smile.

"Oh is Naruto sleeping?" Iruka turned to look at them from the passenger seat, smiling at them. "Aw, you two look so cute." At the glare Gaara gave him Iruka's smile just got wider, the redheads glare intensified when he noticed Kakashi's eye twinkle.

"So Gaara, how long had Naruto and Itachi's brother been talking before we got there?" Kakashi inquired, his eye showing a mix between overprotective and amusement.

"From when we got to the parlor." Gaara told his father softly.

"Hmm." Stopping the car, Kakashi turned toward Gaara. "Don't worry. I'll get him Gaara." Getting out of the car Kakashi gave the keys to Iruka and opened the back door. Gently picking up Naruto bridal style with Gaara following, Kakashi grunted softly. "Hm. It's been awhile since I've done this, but he's still my small fox."

"Don't call me small." Naruto murmured, turning himself closer to Kakashi's chest. All of them smiled at Naruto's automatic response, even when he's sleeping, to the word 'small' being said within hearing distance of the blond. Iruka held open the door for Kakashi as he went through with Naruto. Taking off Naruto's shoes, Gaara then followed Kakashi to Naruto's room, holding the door when it was needed. Stepping into the familiar blue and orange room that he knew like the back of his hand Gaara turned down the blue with orange swirls blanket, he watched Kakashi set down Naruto, helping him strip the blond to his underwear. Watching Kakashi tuck Naruto in, Gaara smirked.

"Shut up." Kakashi looked away from him and headed to the door. "And get yourself into bed mister."

"Okay." Gaara's quiet voice, made Kakashi smile as he walked out the door. Turning back to Naruto's face, he smiled at his brothers smiling face and softly ran his hand through the golden locks. "I hope he makes you happy Naruto." Standing up, Gaara left going to his own blood red room across the hall.

Not hearing the soft voice say behind him as he closed the door, "Me too."

**Sasuke's POV**

"So you and Naru seem to be getting along well."

Sasuke looked at Itachi and smirked. "And here I thought I was being more secretive about it."

Itachi's dry stare made Sasuke smirk even more, and Sasuke turned his attention to out the window. "The sarcasm is not needed."

"Really? But it keeps everything interesting." Sasuke watched Itachi in the reflection in the window as his brother flipped him off and kept his attention to the road ahead of him. Heading home made Sasuke feel more relaxed and he let his head rest on the head-rest. Wishing he had gotten the chance to talk to the singer more, Sasuke sighed, irritated from the shortening of time they were able to spend together.

"Can we seriously listen to another song?" Sasuke demanded, when he finally noticed what song it was.

"Why? I like this song," Itachi gave him his evil smirk, "and besides, I think this matches your feeling perfectly."

_I can't catch a single breath baby,_

_Help me now, help me now_

_Hurry up it's killing me the way I need your mouth to mouth, mouth to mouth_

_I can't catch a single breath baby,_

_Help me now, help me now_

_Hurry up it's killing me the way I need your mouth to mouth, mouth to mouth_

Sasuke glared at him, cursing his brother to the depths of Hell. The song in question was a new song that Sasuke had only heard a handful of times. Wishing death to Enrique Iglesias and Jennifer Lopez, _'Why did they make this song!', _he snarled at his brother and turned away, wanting to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Now Sasuke, it's not very nice to wish for my death."

Hating his brother's random moments where he seemed to be able to read his mind, Sasuke grabbed his iPod. Plugging in his Beats, he turned his music up, ignoring his brother's laughing face. '_Man he sucks.'_

Happy when they finally turned into the circular driveway Sasuke looked at his brother, "So, what did you mean earlier when you said I'd be seeing him again? Cause I have a feeling you weren't just referring to after the concert."

Itachi turned his own onyx eyes to his younger brother, the amusement within them showing through his cool mask. "Well, dear brother it very much wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

Sasuke glared at him, his eyes becoming hard as stone. His face showed his annoyance as he turned away from his brother in disgust and jumped out of the car. "You're an ass."

Ignoring his brothers' laughter that ran free behind him, Sasuke went into the mansion and headed for his room. '_Could he be more of a dick at times.' _Wondering what he'd done in life to have a brother like Itachi, Sasuke pulled off his shirt as he walked towards his bed; already having shed his shoes and pants at the door. Bouncing on top of his bed Sasuke rested on his arms, the thoughts of his, ('_yes his'_), foxy singer, who seemed to make him ache for more. With the thought of those ever-changing blue eyes behind his lids, Sasuke drifted to sleep, anticipating their next meeting.

~O00o00O~

**Naruto's POV**

"Naruto! Get up!" Iruka's voice bellowed from downstairs, startling Naruto from his sleep as he bolted up. Grumbling Naruto made his way downstairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Seeing Gaara waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs with a coffee mug directed towards him. Giving him a tired smile in thanks, Naruto headed towards the kitchen where the wonderful smell of bacon and syrup made its way to the hallway.

Sitting at the table, Naruto almost choked on his coffee when he caught sight of the time. "Irukaaaaa! Why are we getting up so early?!" It was 9 o'clock in the morning, '_It is an unholy hour to be up.' _Since Naruto and the band were home schooled they didn't have to wake up until 11, at the earliest.

"Naruto, I'm pretty sure we talked about this days ago." Iruka ruffled his hair.

"Huh?"

"Today we have a group meeting with Jiraiya."

Naruto sputtered, "But we just saw him last night!?"

"Yes, but this is a formal meeting." Iruka handed him and Gaara his breakfast, Kakashi had been ignoring the conversation around him, more interested in his newspaper. Gaara was just drinking his coffee, nodding his thanks when breakfast was placed in front of him. Naruto grumbled a 'thanks' and dug in.

-**Time skip :)- **

It was because of this that Naruto found himself, not 2 hours later, standing in Jiraiya's office with the rest of the group, plus Kakashi and Iruka.

"Hey Brat!" The office door swung open, a familiar blond women walking in, her normal hair in pigtails, blue eyes and her buxomest chest almost busting out of her shirt as she stormed into the office and walked towards Naruto.

"Granny!" Naruto jumped into her arms.

"Tsunade! How many times do I have to tell you?! Stop slamming the doors, with your strength you'd probably break them." Jiraiya threw his arms up as if to say 'seriously'.

Tsunade glared at him, "You want to say that to me again?"

Jiraiya paled with the force of her glare, "Um, never mind."

Tsunade nodded, "I thought so."

Naruto looked up at her, "Wait Granny, why are you here?" Granny Tsunade was the head of the many home-schooling teachers the group had, she was also the groups 'assisstant' manager. She was supposed to help Jiraiya, though Naruto always thought that she just did the work since Jiraiya doesn't do anything except for hunt for women for 'research'.

"Well brat, how about we sit down then Iruka can tell you the reason, hmm?"

"Oh okeei dokeei." Naruto let go of her and led them to the couches, followed by the rest of the group.

Sitting on the couch, he turned to him. "So what's up?"

Iruka looked at them nervously, "Well guys, since your all about to be doing your last year of high school, we decided that it would be great it you spent it with other kids your age."

"Yeah, I don't get what your trying to say...?" Naruto drawled out slowly, not at all seeing where this was going.

"Naruto...guys, we want you to go to high school."

They all just looked at him blankly, unable to process what they just heard, then, as if a bomb went off, they all reacted at once.

"WHAT!?" Naruto and Kiba being the loudest, even Gaara was shaking his head in a negative.

"W-Why do we need to? We already interact with our fans and other people we know! There's no need for us to go to high school for the last year!"

"Well, guys we feel it would be good for you. You guys, interacting with fans doesn't count, they don't know you personally, they just know your fame." All of them just looked at him in shock.

"Oh, and this isn't up for suggestion cause all of your parents agreed to this." Jiraiya added his own little piece, causing another round of 'what?!' from the group.

"Guys don't worry. It'll be fun," Kakashi injected with an eye-smirk.

"Says you! You don't have to go." Kiba said, reflecting the thoughts of the whole group.

"Not even that, but some of your teachers teach at the high school your going to so you won't have any problems."

"Wait a second," Shikamaru injected, "don't we have to do an entrance exam to get into a high school, so how can you even know what school we'd be going to?"

At this, all the adults in the room smiled an evil smile, leaving the group somewhat confused.

Kakashi, deciding to take pity on them, told them the reason for the smiles. "Do you guys remember a few weeks back, when your teachers gave you a test and told you it was an aptitude test to see how much better you'd gotten in your studies?" The group all nodded, "Well, those weren't aptitude test, those were your entrance exams disguised as aptitude test." Kakashi's evil eye-smirk was on full force now, the group were left speechless at the careful planning that went into this.

"You guys suck." Naruto turned his face away from them pout on full force, his cheeks puffed out when the pout was ignored, knowing they'd make them do it.

~O00o00O~

Sent to the cafeteria not long after the discussion, the teens started harping on the adults while they were having some of the frappes from Starbucks.

**Iruka's POV**

"So do you think they realize that we're hiding something from them, yet?" Kakashi inquired.

"Probably not. They're probably still pissed about having to wake up before 10 o'clock." Tsunade said, as she grabbed a cookie from the tray, the rest of them nodding in agreement.

"So are the guards Itachi have here yet?" Kakashi asked, looking at his watch.

"We're here."


End file.
